


拉锯战

by siol



Series: abo paro [2]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 小Alpha在学会扮猪吃老虎前还要跌几个跟头。





	拉锯战

**Author's Note:**

> →避雷：abo私设 Ω Accelerator x α Last Order
> 
> →长大以后的一方（22）和lo（17）

最后之作顶着一头蓬乱的头发从房间里走出来，客厅里静悄悄的，一方通行的呼吸声和他偶尔翻动书页的声音交替着，融化在晨光里。

沙发背挡住了她的视线，但是最后之作能够想象到青年躺在沙发上的样子，他腿脚不好，也不爱动，日常活动就是躺着看书，好像一株静置的植物，沙发就是他扎根的土壤。

这种安宁的静谧的时刻，一方通行很少能有机会体验。她站在走廊里，不知道要不要再向前踏一步。

“大清早的又在犯傻，站在那里干什么？”青年像是有透视眼般，早就发现了她，他的声音轻飘飘地从沙发那边传过来，带着点习惯性的、不含恶意的嘲弄。

就像是被猫爪子不轻不重地拍了一下，最后之作的心雀跃起来，她蹦蹦跳跳地绕到沙发的另一边，一方通行懒懒散散地躺在上面，有一页没一页地翻着书，像是只霸占地盘的猫。巴掌大的书本挡住了他的脸，最后之作只能看到他戴着黑色项圈的脖颈和凹陷的锁骨。青年今天也穿着领口开得很低的T恤，最后之作看着那裸露的雪白的皮肤，一时说不出心中究竟是羡慕还是嫉妒，亦或是其它说不清的感情。

最后之作突然想要吻他。少女找不到借口，只好曲线救国地要一方通行帮她梳头。

往常黄泉川和芳川在的时候，她多半会被拒绝，还会被嘲讽上一两句，而在独处的时候，一方通行浑身的刺都收了起来，显得非常好说话。青年很恼火似的抓抓脑袋，又一次纵容了她，然而嘴上还是不愿意退让。

“我真的不敢相信你已经十七岁了，克隆人是不是只长身体不长脑子？梳子呢。”

最后之作见怪不怪，对他的不坦率照单全收，欢天喜地地将梳子递给一方通行，在青年的膝间坐下了。

和他本人相似的带着凉意又清冽的，浅淡的雨水的信息素气味将她包围。青年的身体和他的气味都近在咫尺，就好像某种磁铁，最后之作忍不住向后蹭去。

“你别往后靠啊，这样要我怎么梳？”

“御坂就是想靠着你啊，御坂御坂故意撒娇道。”

少女的头靠在沙发上，脸向后仰着，圆润的眼睛带着毫无掩饰的笑意，扑闪着看着身后的青年，脸颊上是健康的浅浅红晕，和小时候如出一辙。在一方通行眼里，她一直是那个需要被保护的麻烦的小孩。比起一个alpha，她更像一个柔软而甜美的omega。她天真烂漫，毫无戒心，黏人又擅长撒娇，喜欢穿蕾丝和花边层层叠叠的裙子，连信息素都是清新又甜蜜的杏花香味。

又大抵与这一切都无关。少女是他手心里唯一一朵脆弱柔软的杏花，他被那气息纠缠诱惑，又唯恐她过早凋谢。

一方通行的手指穿插在少女橘棕色的发丝里，最后之作留了好几年的长发铺散在他的膝盖上，伴着杏花的香气，像是流淌的琼浆，使他有种醺醉的错觉。

“你是不是该打抑制剂了，alpha的味道方圆十里都能闻到了。”青年简单地给她扎了个马尾，推推少女的肩膀示意她起身。最后之作蓄谋已久，转身就撞进青年的怀里，两个人因为重力双双倒在沙发上。

少女强势地侵占了沙发剩下的一点点空隙，居高临下地看着猝不及防倒下的一方通行。他没有扎头发，雪白的发丝散落在脑后和颈间，像是某种白色的花朵。额发因为重力的缘故落向鬓边，露出了平时被遮住的细长的秀气的眉毛，眉头习惯性地蹙着，是一副刻薄又不耐烦的表情。只是没有头发的遮挡，显得不那么阴郁，此刻看起来更像是一个有起床气的小孩。最后之作张着嘴，心跳如擂鼓，一时不知道如何动作。

她喜欢和他待在一起，想要和他有身体的接触，而这种情感，在她的成长的过程中逐渐偏离了轨迹，由一种小孩子纯粹的撒娇，逐渐变成了某种暧昧不清的占有欲。最后之作一寸寸长高，她的领地范围也在不断地向上蔓延，从拉着一方通行的衣角，到抱着他的手臂和腰，到扣着他的手指，到揽着他的脖子，直至与他唇舌交缠。

最后之作每到易感期的时候，都会被一方通行摁着打抑制剂，而一方通行甚至不受发情期所扰，一个未成年的alpha和一个激素紊乱的omega便在没有标记行为的情况下，相安无事地共处一室。擦枪走火的时候也不是没有，但是每次都止于亲吻，最后之作懵懵懂懂，而一方通行严防死守，不主动出手，就这样维持着某种微妙的平衡。

随着时间的推移，天平的一端已经摇摇欲坠。最后之作已经不是什么都不懂的十岁小女孩了，她会注意到一方通行细痩的手腕上凸起的腕骨，锁骨间深深凹陷的颈窝，没有血色的苍白嘴唇，并为此面红耳赤。连接着御坂网络的项圈就扣在他的脖颈上，像是某种被支配者的暗示。他们之间紧密地连接在一起，通过御坂网络，通过alpha和omega的临时标记，通过一方通行近乎偏执的保护最后之作的决心，通过“永远在一起”的约定，以及许许多多没有说出口的心照不宣的思绪，它们交织成一张无形的网，不断加固他们双向的纠缠。

这些已经无法满足最后之作。某种源自本能的、野蛮的渴求在血液中沸腾着，纯情又被过度保护的alpha难以处理这份感情，也不知道收敛，那些欲求便赤裸裸地从她的眼睛中倾泻出来，如数落到一方通行身上。

“你给我收着点你的眼神，你这个色情狂小鬼。”一只手猝不及防地捂住她的眼睛，一方通行极其浅淡的的信息素的味道从他的手指上四散开来，最后之作被他的气味弄得心猿意马，又有点被戳穿的羞恼，缩着脖子顶嘴道，“御坂只是想要提醒你仰卧的姿势读书对视力的损伤而已，御坂御坂为自己的好心被误解而感到万分委屈。”

面前的白色青年一皱眉一咧嘴，露出了他最擅长的刻薄的嘲弄表情：“你以为我不知道你在想什么？给我下去，挤得我很难受啊混蛋小鬼。”

“御坂已经不是小孩子了——”最后之作被他几句“小鬼”弄得很不服气，“御坂御坂不得不再一次提醒你御坂御坂已经十七岁的事实。”

“再过五年你在我眼里还是一样的乳臭未干。”

少女扁了扁嘴，莫名其妙地不愿意服输。“只要御坂稍微动用一下御坂网络的权限，就能让你动弹不得哦，御坂御坂蠢蠢欲动，说出了自己的邪恶计划。”

“哦，然后呢。”出于被压制状态的青年一脸兴致缺缺的样子，枕着双臂，连动也没动一下。

“然后，然后……”最后之作在被欲望和羞耻心拉扯的间隙，迷迷糊糊地意识到了什么。她的手正好压在一方通行的胸口，隔着薄薄的衣物和他分明的骨头，少女感受到了青年剧烈的心跳。

他并不像看上去的那样游刃有余刀枪不入。认识到这一点的最后之作内心涌起一丝混合着释然与胸有成竹的躁动，alpha天性中占有的冲动终于战胜了羞耻心和理智，少女缓缓地俯下身来，像是进入捕猎状态的小豹子。年轻的alpha带着一分挑衅和三分占有欲，将身下的青年罩在自己投下的阴影里。他们之间的距离已经远远超出了暧昧的范畴，这是一个充满侵占与对峙意味的距离，两人的鼻尖快要触碰在一起，最后之作能够看清青年颤动的白色睫毛。

而后她看见了一方通行的眼睛里闪过的促狭意味。

少女还没有反应过来，就被猛地拽住了领口，一方通行骤然吻了上来。白发青年像是一个真正的掠食者，粗暴地舔舐着少女的嘴唇，撬开她的牙齿，侵占她的舌头。青年的手牢牢扣着她的后颈，最后之作进退不得，快要喘不过气来。Omega的信息素在她的口腔和鼻腔中肆意地冲撞着，瓦解着她最后一丝理智。

最后之作在狂风骤雨的攻势中窥见了一点一方通行疯狂的影子。他平日里对少女毫无底线似的放纵退让，而此刻他的嗜虐和攻击性就像是猛兽收不住的爪子，在白日里闪过寒光。像是他喜欢在战斗的时候肆意地用语言凌虐他的对手一样，一方通行搅|弄着少女的口腔，omega的信息素甚至变成了他的武器，毫无防备的最后之作没有丝毫招架之力。雨水的气味充斥着她的感官，她快要被溺死在他的气味所营造的空间里。

身居下位的omega掌握了完全的主动权，少女瘫软在他的身上，双手不知所措地揪着青年的T恤，鼻腔里漏出急促的喘息和模糊黏腻的鼻音。最后之作全身上下的血液都好像涌上了脸颊，耳膜突突跳动着，和她快要撞破胸膛的心跳声在体内轰然作响。

回过神来的时候，最后之作首先感受到的是一方通行抚摸她的头发的掌心。女孩呼吸不稳，埋在青年的肩窝，感受到了自己微弱的战栗。

“感到害怕的话，就快点逃跑啊。”一方通行平静的声音在她的耳边响起，沙哑的嗓音又低又轻，像是在自言自语。

最后之作摇摇头。她抱紧了身前纤瘦的身躯，像是要把两个人的心脏都连在一起一样，她听着一方通行鲜活的心跳声，用气音说：“……喜欢。”

御坂不会逃走，相对地，也不会允许你擅自逃避。

她听见一方通行的笑声。不是扭曲的满怀恶意的狂笑，也不是尖锐讽刺的嘲笑。他只是单纯地笑着，肩膀颤动，胸腔内震颤着发生共鸣，气流从鼻腔泄出来，轻轻地落在最后之作的耳际。

“……不知道天高地厚的小鬼。”他说。

最后之作知道他在说“我也是”。

今天，一方通行和最后之作的拉锯战依旧没有分出胜负。


End file.
